


Home Is Wherever I'm With You

by theballadofpontmercy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theballadofpontmercy/pseuds/theballadofpontmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius returns from his travels around the world after three years. His best friends pick him up from the airport, and he is excited to be reunited with the love of his life, Cosette. But, he is devastated to discover she is already engaged. Also features an excitable Courfeyrac, Combeferre with a video camera, and Marius introducing a friend he met on his travels to the rest of the group, Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Home

"I can't believe he is not awake yet he has been excited about this for weeks." Enjolras muttered through gritted teeth as he opened Courfeyrac's door to his flat for himself and Combeferre, who was holding the video camera.

"You know what he's like in the mornings! He loves his sleep!" Combeferre shrugged from behind the camera. The two slowly made their way towards the door to Courfeyrac's bedroom, knocking was never an option.

"Courfeyrac!" Enjolras cried as he threw the door open. "COURFEYRAC! OH CHRIST! COMBEFERRE PUT YOUR HAND OVER THE CAMERA!!!!" 

"Courfeyrac do you always sleep naked?" Combeferre sighed, as he covered the camera lens.

"Of course! Especially in the summer, now why are you two here, and why are you holding the video camera?" Courfeyrac asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Have you seriously forgotten what today is?" Enjolras sighed irritably, throwing a pillow at Courfeyrac to protect his quickly disappearing dignity.

"Oh Christ... Is it my birthday?" Courfeyrac asked hopefully.

"Your birthday is not until April, of course it's not your birthday!" Enjolras rolled his eyes. "We're going to the airport... Remember??"

"The airport... But... Why... MARIUS!!!" Courfeyrac cried happily, jumping up from the bed, causing the pillow to fall to the floor. "I have to get ready to see my Marius!!" He ran from his bedroom to jump in the shower. Enjolras and Combeferre decided to have a cup of coffee, so they sat in Courfeyrac's surprisingly tidy living room.

"I can't believe he is coming home." Combeferre smiled.

"I know, I can't wait to see him." Enjolras agreed. The two had a look into the room Courfeyrac had made up for Marius, it was complete with Dinosaur bed sheets and a framed photo of Napoleon Bonaparte, even Enjolras had to laugh at that. 

"Look at this." Combeferre ushered Enjolras over to the dresser. On top of it was a series of framed pictures of Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Marius at different stages of their lives. One was when they were very little, around six. Enjolras was easy to spot with his bright, blonde curls and small, yet grumpy smile. Combeferre was smiling shyly, his face eclipsed by his large framed glasses. Courfeyrac was smiling a full, toothy grin, one large plaster covering his forehead, yet he seemed proud of his battle scars. Marius, was the smallest, covered in freckles, half hiding behind Courfeyrac, but still smiling.

"I wonder where he found this?" Enjolras smiled, picking up the picture.

"Knowing Courfeyrac he probably has a whole box of pictures underneath is bed." Combeferre replied, picking up another photo, this time it was one from their early teenage years. Enjolras still had those curls, Combeferre had lost his glasses, Courfeyrac still had that cheeky grin and Marius still was covered with freckles.

"That would not surprise me at all..." Enjolras nodded. They went to sat back in the living room, patiently waiting for Courfeyrac to get ready. Marius' plane wasn't landing anytime soon, so time wasn't really an issue. They had another cup of coffee before Courfeyrac announced he was ready to leave. He was holding a large, bright sign that was covered in glitter, spelling the name 'Marius.'

"You're not taking that are you?" Enjolras asked.

"Of course I am! He has been gone for three years, he probably won't recognise us!" Courfeyrac argued as he stepped into Enjolras' car. 

The ride was about an hour long and Combeferre passed his time by filming Courfeyrac jumping up and down in the back seat. They were listening to Courfeyrac's playlist, which consisted with awful pop songs and classic rock. At the moment it was 500 miles by the Proclaimers, even Enjolras liked this one, so he turned it up even louder. Mere seconds later all three were singing along loudly, because damn that song is catchy! 

It is probably now an appropriate time to explain just where exactly Marius Pontmercy had been for three years. The answer is hard to explain, as he had been travelling all over the world. After a rather explosive argument with his Grandfather, Marius felt determined to leave, to explore the world, expand his knowledge of languages and learn more about himself. He volunteered for several projects during his time and saw the devastation that consumed parts of the world. But, finally he was coming home. 

He had phoned Courfeyrac a week ago with his dilemma, he was determined not to go back to his Grandfather, yet he had no place to stay. Courfeyrac quickly offered his spare room, and the decision was made that Marius would stay with Courfeyrac indefinitely. Courfeyrac even offered to pick him up at the airport with assistance from Enjolras and Combeferre, who were both more than happy to help.

Marius was halfway through his flight from Thailand, he had already had the scheduled stopover in Finland and now he was officially heading home. He couldn't wait to see all his friends again, Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Enjolras and then of course there was Cosette. Marius never told anyone except Courfeyrac how felt about Enjolras' little sister, but they could probably tell. He was head over heels in love with girl, and he still felt the same way. He never said anything to Cosette in fear of rejection, but after living independently for three years he felt more confident and braver than ever! He was ready to confess his love, with no fear and no regrets!

He smiled out of the window and felt more excited than ever, next to him a young man was sleeping, his head falling slowly towards Marius' shoulder, not that Marius cared. He wanted to sleep himself, but he was too excited to sleep! He was finally going home!

Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Enjolras arrived at the airport and went to the right gate. Courfeyrac got his sign ready and there they waited, and waited and waited. 

"Are you sure we're at the right gate?" Enjolras asked.

"Yeah! Marius said it was gate 22!" Courfeyrac nodded.

"I thought Marius said his plane was from Thailand?" Combeferre questioned cautiously.

"Yeah it is!" Courfeyrac replied.

"Then why does this sign say Brazil?" 

"Oh shit."

Okay, there was a slight mix up, but they found the right gate and returned to waiting. Courfeyrac was still holding glittery sign and they were waiting.

After what seemed an age, people finally started to file out of the gate, Courfeyrac started to crane his neck.

"I can't see him anywhere! MARIUS!" He shouted, earning confused looks from the majority of people making their way off the plane. 

"Be patient Courfeyrac, he'll be here in a minute." Combeferre soothed, trying, but failing to calm Courfeyrac down.

Finally, a figure appeared in the distance. But, no it couldn't be Marius... Could it? The young man made his way over to the three men waiting, with a nervous smile gracing his face. 

"Hello" The young man spoke softly. Enjolras, Courfeyrac and Combeferre stood in a shocked silence. Combeferre still holding that video camera.

"Marius?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Yes." Marius nodded smiling widely as the men pulled him into a tight hug, all shouting phrases such as 'I missed you' or 'When did you get hot?'

"No but seriously, Marius, when did you get hot?" Courfeyrac asked smiling. It was true, Marius was still that freckly boy with slightly ginger hair and massive lips, but there was something so different about him. He was taller, stronger and more confident, he looked great!

"Haha, I'll take that as compliment Courfeyrac..." Marius laughed. "By the way, I love your sign, very glittery!" 

"Thank you! I knew you would appreciate it! See Enjolras!" Courfeyrac exclaimed proudly, as Enjolras rolled his eyes.

The whole car ride home they listened to Marius' exciting stories from abroad, they heard about the people he meet, the things he experienced, the languages he learnt and pretty much everything else! Words could not describe how happy they were to have their little friend back!

They arrived at Courfeyrac's apartment and Marius was sublimely happy at his new bedroom, he laughed at the finishing touches Courfeyrac had made to make it like home for Marius. They decided that Marius should meet the rest of the group, they knew where they would be, at the Cafe Musain.

Marius had a quick shower and changed his clothes, and then they made their way over to Musain. Marius couldn't believe he was finally reunited with his friends, he didn't realise how much he missed them until now. 

The Musain was a tall building in the middle of town that smelt reassuringly of coffee and freshly made cakes. His friends must be popular here, because everyone seemed to wave or smile at them when they entered, they even headed towards a secret back room. But first they introduced Marius to the two women behind the counter, Eponine and Musichetta. He said his hello's and how are you's and then Enjolras and Combeferre took him into the backroom, Courfeyrac insisted on buying everyone's drinks, so he stayed behind.

"Courfeyrac, he is gorgeous! Why did you never mention that?" Eponine asked.

"I never knew he was! He came back looking all hot!" Courfeyrac laughed.

"So is he single?" Eponine questioned.

"Kind of..." Courfeyrac shrugged.

"What do you mean kind of?"

"Well... He always had feelings for Cosette..." 

"But does he knows she's enga-"

"No. I haven't had a chance to warn him..." 

"Poor thing... Maybe he needs someone to distract him?" Eponine grinned.

"Maybe..." Courfeyrac mumbled, taking the tray of drinks from her. "Thank you sweetheart, you two should come and join us when you can!"

"We'll try!" Musichetta smiled beautifully.

When Courfeyrac entered the backroom, Marius was busy meeting everyone, Joly, Jehan, Bahorel, Feuilly and Bossuet. They were asking him loads of questions, not just about his travelling, but asking to hear stories about his childhood with Enjolras, Combeferre and Courfeyrac.

Marius was in the middle of a great story about the time Courfeyrac got his foot stuck in the bars of his bunk bed when he was distracted. 

"Cosette?" He whispered.

"Marius? Is that really you?" Cosette gasped as she made her way over. She looked just same, maybe even more beautiful in Marius' eyes. She had the same long, flowing, blonde hair and large, doe eyes. The way she was smiling at Marius made his heart soar, for it was full of nothing but love. Yes, he definitely still loved her.

"It really is me." He smiled as she hugged him.

"I've missed you so much, you have to tell me all about it!" She smiled, not noticing someone else had just entered the room. 

Marius started to tell Cosette about some of the wonderful things he'd seen, when he stop. He was distracted by the hand on Cosette's shoulder, so was she. She looked up and smiled nervously.

"Hello you." She spoke quietly.

"Hey babe, who's this?" The young man asked. He was tall, slim with dark hair and striking dark eyes, he was very handsome.

"This is Marius Pontmercy, an old friend of my brothers, he's just come back from travelling." Cosette explained as Marius shook the man's hand.

"Nice to meet you." The man spoke softly, but his handshake was firm.

"Marius, this is Montparnasse, my fiance..." Cosette explained, not looking at Marius, who could almost feel is heart break.

Cosette was engaged?!?


	2. I Have One Friend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius is still in shock after Cosette's revelation, yet he is distracted by Courfeyrac's plea for a party. Enjolras, Courfeyrac and Combeferre devise a solution to the problem, well mainly Courfeyrac, but Combeferre and Enjolras unwittingly agree!

"I'm sorry... Fiance?" Marius repeated not taking his eyes off Cosette, who was deliberately not looking him in the eye. The rest of the room was silent.

"Yes, meaning engaged to be married..." Montparnasse answered as if he was talking to someone who was incredibly slow.

"Yes, thank you for that definition." Marius muttered. 

"Well, in two months we'll be married, isn't that right, sweetheart?" Montparnasse glanced down at Cosette who nodded bashfully.

"Two months?" Marius repeated, raising his voice slightly, he felt Courfeyrac's hand on his shoulder.

"Yep, two months! Hey, Cosette, why don't you invite your old friend here, what was it Marco?" Montparnasse smirked.

"Marius." Cosette corrected, quietly.

"Marius! Of course it's Marius! Well, I know I would love for you to be there when we get married, don't you agree Cosette, darling?"

"Yes." Cosette whispered. 

"Well, brilliant! We'll send an extra invite out for you! It was a pleasure to meet you Marco, but come now sweetheart, we have to go and see the flower woman!" Montparnasse pulled on Cosette's hand and pulled her over to the door. He said his goodbyes to the still quiet room. Cosette followed silently, but she finally looked Marius in the eye and smiled, a small sad smile. Then she was gone.

"Marius, I'm sorry." Courfeyrac spoke quietly.

"I can't believe it." Was all Marius replied, and he really couldn't. It's not that Marius was foolish enough to believe Cosette would have been waiting for him, the idea that she would find another was always there. Yet, Marius thought it would be someone who was at least half as good as Cosette. Yet, this Montparnasse did not seem anywhere near worthy of Cosette. He was clearly a manipulative fool.

"I was going to tell you, but I just wanted your first day back to be a happy one." Courfeyrac explained nervously, as Marius shook his head.

"It's fine Courfeyrac, really. As long as she is happy." Marius shrugged, reaching forward to grab his drink. 

"Do you just want to go home?" Courfeyrac asked, Marius shook his head.

"No, let's stay for a bit, I would like to get to know your friends." Marius reassured, smiling a strained smile.

"Okay, but not for long, you should probably rest." Courfeyrac argued, but sat down next to Marius.

"Okay, mum..." Marius grinned as Courfeyrac slapped him gently on the head.

The rest of the room finally started to talk again, and Marius felt himself laughing and smiling whilst he listened to their conversations. Although they are first seemed rather intimidating, they were actually all very kind, friendly and well, smiley!

"You have to have an official welcome home party Marius!" Bahorel nodded encouragingly as Marius shook his head, smiling.

"I'm not sure, I've never really been a party type of guy..." He explained as everyone in the room groaned.

"It would be so much fun though Marius, we could have it at the flat!" Courfeyrac gave Marius a little pat on the knee whilst grinning widely. "We could invite all your friends! Or wait... You don't actually have any!" 

The whole room laughed as Marius blushed. "I have you, Combeferre and Enjolras!" He argued.

"We don't count!" Courfeyrac shrugged.

"Oh thank you Courfeyrac!" Enjolras replied bitterly.

"You know what I mean!" Courfeyrac laughed. "I mean new friends, friends he hasn't had since the first time he thought 'Hey Napoleon Bonaparte is a pretty cool guy!'" 

"I have always thought Napoleon Bonaparte is a pretty cool guy!" Marius confirmed.

"Exactly! You have no new friends!" Courfeyrac cackled.

"Oh wait! I do! I made a new friend in Romania!" Marius announced proudly.

"Romania?" Combeferre repeated.

"Yep! He's pretty cool! We shared a horrid, cramped flat together. He's an artist who lives off the money he makes from painting, he even painted pictures of me, I have a couple in my bags at home!" Marius explained as the rest of the group nodded uncertainly.

"He sounds interesting..." Enjolras muttered.

"He is! He's really smart too! And witty and he was a cage fighter, isn't that cool?" Marius grinned.

"Very cool!" Bahorel agreed as Feuilly nodded.

"He's actually coming here next week, I gave him my number so hopefully he will contact me! I can't wait to introduce you guys to him!" Marius babbled excitably.

"What did you same his name was?" Combeferre asked, from over his newspaper.

"I didn't! His name is Grantaire." 

"Well, brilliant, so you have Grantaire! Now, please let us have a party!" Courfeyrac whined, so did the rest of the group, well not Enjolras and Combeferre, but they did nod sadly at Marius.

"Fine..." Marius sighed. "We can have a party!"

"YES!" Courfeyrac cheered along with the rest of the group. "Our flat, tomorrow, bring all your friends!"

"Tomorrow? But, Grantaire isn't here till next week?" Marius pointed out, frowning.

"Oh that's okay, we'll have another one for him when he gets here!" Courfeyrac smiled, as Marius sighed again.

Soon after Courfeyrac and Marius left, Enjolras and Combeferre left with them and they went back to Courfeyrac's and now Marius' shared flat. 

"Thank you guys so much for today." Marius told them through a yawn.

"That's alright, Pickle, now it would probably be best if you went and had a nap, yes?" Courfeyrac grinned and Marius blushed and nodded.

"Thank you again, I am so happy to be home..." He smiled one last time and left for his bedroom.

The other three waited a couple of minutes before turning towards each other.

"Do you think he will be okay, you know, about your sister?" Courfeyrac asked Enjolras nervously.

"Maybe, I'm not even sure if I'm okay about my sister to be honest." Enjolras sighed.

"I know what you mean, I'm still not sure about Montparnasse..." Combeferre murmured. 

"I personally don't know what she see's in him." Courfeyrac added.

"It's a shame, she has always had feelings for Marius." Enjolras nodded.

"Wait, what?" Courfeyrac stood from the sofa.

"What was that Enjolras?" Combeferre frowned.

"What? I assumed everyone knew... Cosette's been mad about him for years! She used to write 'Mrs Marius Pontmercy' all over her school work, back when he only saw her as my little sister. I haven't seen her smile so widely as she did when I told her he was coming home, so I assumed that meant she still had feelings for him." Enjolras shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Why didn't you tell us this?!" Courfeyrac asked with a strained voice.

"I thought it was obvious!" Enjolras argued.

"Well clearly not, since she is marrying Montparnasse. We kind of assumed that she never felt anything towards Marius." Courfeyrac fired back.

"Seriously? It was awfully obvious! You could even tell by the way she looked when she saw him in the Musain today! Christ! And you always say that I am the blind one when it comes to other people's feelings!" Enjolras laughed bitterly. 

"Well it wasn't very obvious to us..." Courfeyrac sighed, sitting back down next to Combeferre, who was still frowning. "So what should we do?"

"What do you mean by that?" Combeferre asked.

"Well we have to do something!" Courfeyrac exclaimed.

"But what? Cosette is getting married to Montparnasse, in two months." Combeferre pointed out, earning a glare from Courfeyrac.

"I know that! But two months is plenty of time! All we have to do it make sure we get Marius and Cosette to spend as much time together as possible!" Courfeyrac explained excitably.

"I'm not sure if that will work..." Enjolras replied uncertainly.

"Well, we could give it a go at least. All I want is for them to be happy..." Courfeyrac pouted.

"I know you do Courfeyrac, and that is very nice of you, but..." Combeferre started, but Courfeyrac shook his head.

"No, no buts! We're going to give it a go, starting tomorrow at the party!" Courfeyrac announced grinning so wide, it made Enjolras and Combeferre nervous, yet they nodded. Oh... Christ... What had they agreed to...?


	3. There ain't no party like a Courfeyrac Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courfeyrac throws a party, and he, Combeferre and Enjolras scheme. Marius and Cosette finally catch up.

"Courfeyrac, I don't even know any of these people?" Marius asked Courfeyrac nervously as he gazed around the crowded apartment.

"Well you've been gone three years, people change, new friends are made!" Courfeyrac grinned.

"Do you know these people?" 

"Nope. None."

"Okay... Did you invite Mabeuf?" Marius asked smiling hopefully.

"Well... umm you see... He umm.. Wow! Is that Enjolras and Combeferre? They look like they would be fun to talk to!" Courfeyrac waved at the two who were stood next to the pizza table. Yes, he was trying to distract Marius, it's not like he didn't like Mabeuf... It's just... He's an old man, and Courfeyrac did not feel his party would be an appropriate place for an old man... And his books...

"Great party Courfeyrac! Five types of pizza, that's brilliant!" Combeferre smiled.

"You can never have too many types of pizza!" Courfeyrac nodded. "Hey Marius, would you mind grabbing me a couple of slices?" 

"Yeah sure!" Marius grinned and they watched him make his way over to the crowded pizza table, squeezing his way around strangers.

"Okay is your sister coming?" Courfeyrac turned to Enjolras straight away.

"Yes, but she is coming with Montparnasse..." Enjolras confirmed.

"That's fine we can distract that idiot, we just have to get Marius and Cosette alone..." Courfeyrac stroked his chin in deep thought. "I'm sure there is a way..."

"Well you'll have to think of it quick, because look who has just come in!" Combeferre nodded towards the door and there was Montparnasse and Cosette. 

Enjolras quickly made his way over to his sister, as Marius came back with some pizza for Courfeyrac.

"Is that Cosette?" He asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Yeah she just arrived, we could go say hello, if you want?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Is she with Montparnasse?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, I would rather not.." Marius mumbled, looking at his feet.

The party continued for another hour with Marius trying his best to ignore Cosette and Montparnasse. He instead talked to Courfeyrac's other friends. He laughed with Joly and Bossuet as they told him tales of Bossuet misfortune. He heard some of Jehan's poetry that made him nearly cry, for it was so touching. Bahorel and Feuilly gave Marius a list of all the bars in town he needed to visit, they even promised to go with him. Eponine was... well... very friendly to Marius, but he brushed it off, awkwardly, yes. But, hopefully he was so awkward that he deterred her. 

Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Enjolras still had not found a reason to get Marius and Cosette alone, so in the end they got desperate...

"Hey Marius, would you mind if I saw some of the paintings your friend from Romania did?" Enjolras asked Marius smiling widely.

"Of course! They're in my room! I'll just grab them!" Marius complied and quickly dashed off to his room.

At the same this happened, Courfeyrac pretty much threw his drink on Montparnasse... On a very personal area...

"Oh I am so sorry!" Courfeyrac cried.

"What was that for?" Montparnasse growled, rubbing the stain.

"Well I didn't do it on purpose!" Courfeyrac fired back.

"Well how I am supposed to get this out?" Montparnasse howled.

"Cosette, do you mind grabbing some towels? There should be some in that room there!" Courfeyrac pointed at a wooden door, on the other side of the room.

"Of course, I'll be as quick as I can!" Cosette nodded.

"Hurry up!" Montparnasse shouted bitterly.

Cosette merely nodded again and made her way over to the room. She opened the door and collided with someone on the other side. They both fell to the floor in the middle of the room.

"Oh I am so sorry!" Cosette cried.

"My fault entirely!" A voice replied, a familiar voice.

"Marius?" Cosette asked from the floor.

"Cosette?" Marius replied from next to her. The both sat up and stared at each other, after a couple of seconds the both burst out laughing.

Marius was the first to move, he held out his hands to help up Cosette. She took them gratefully and the two made their way to their feet.

"I'm sorry, again.." Cosette repeated blushing.

"It's not your fault at all..." Marius whispered. He realised they were still holding hands, so he quickly let go, he wished he didn't have to do that though.

They stood incredibly close together for some time until somehow they made their way over to Marius' bed, they sat down next to each other. For both forgot the reason they had come into the room in the first place. They started to talk immediately where they left off the other day, Cosette asked question after question about Marius' trip and he happily answered them all. It was just like it was before Marius left. He remembered back when they were at school, Enjolras used to invite Marius, Courfeyrac and Combeferre around to plan protests and rallies for school, pretty much every day. Marius was sometimes interested, but most of the time he sat with Cosette and they just talked, he didn't realise how much he had missed that.

"So any love interests?" Cosette asked nudging Marius with a grin, he blushed and shook his head.

"There wasn't really time..." Marius mumbled, making Cosette laugh.

"You were gone three years!" 

"Three years isn't really enough time for me!" Marius grinned. "So tell me about you, when did you meet Montparnasse?" Marius asked whilst pulling a face.

"Stop it! He is actually a really nice guy!" Cosette hit his arm jokingly.

"A nice guy? Is that all you can think of?" Marius laughed.

"Not just a nice guy! A really nice guy!" Cosette smiled.

"Okay... So come on then, enlighten me, when did you meet him?" Marius asked again.

"He works for my father, I met him at the end of year staff party, a year ago." Cosette explained.

"A year ago?" Marius repeated.

"Yes, a year ago..." Cosette nodded.

"That's not a very long time!" Marius shrugged.

"Sometimes you just know..." Cosette replied softly.

"I know that, as long as you are happy..." Marius smiled at her, she didn't say anything. "You are happy, right?"

"Of course I am." Cosette cried angrily.

"Just checking..." Marius mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that." Cosette smiled up at Marius who nodded understandingly. 

"It's fine." Was all he said, and all he needed to say. 

"So... Seen any girls back here? Eponine told me she thinks you're cute." Cosette smirked.

"Well she's right..." Marius laughed as Cosette rolled her eyes. "She seems lovely, but only as a friend. Anyway, you seem to like asking about my love life?"

"I just want to see you as happy as I am!" Cosette replied defensively. "Eponine could make you happy..."

"I'm sure she could..." Marius mumbled.

"She used to have a thing with Montparnasse you know?" Cosette slipped in casually.

"Oh really?" Marius raised a single eyebrow.

"Yes really, pretty serious apparently!" Cosette raised the opposite eyebrow with a grin.

"And how does that make you feel?" Marius asked.

"I don't mind, the past is the past." Cosette shrugged, making Marius frown.

"Do you really believe that?"

"I do, you can't repeat the past!" Cosette nodded.

"Can't repeat the past? Why of course you can!" Marius laughed, then added. "Old Sport."

"Oh, I am not your Nick Carraway!" Cosette shook her head.

"I know, you're my Daisy Buchanon." Marius replied smiling.

"Your Daisy? But, doesn't that mean you-" Cosette started, but was interrupted when the door was thrown open.

"Cosette! Have you been here this whole time, you said you were getting me a towel?" Montparnasse fumed, as he stepped into Marius' room. "Why are you in here with Marco?"

"Marius." Cosette corrected, standing up from the bed.

"Whatever, do you have my towel?" Montparnasse raised his hands in the air.

"Yes, darling, I have your towel." Cosette replied quietly. She handed him a towel on the end of Marius' bed and watched as he furiously rubbed at his trousers.

"These are definitely going to be stained." He muttered. "They wouldn't be if you brought me a towel sooner."

"It's not her fault." Marius stood up from the bed frowning.

"No one asked for your input Marco!" Montparnasse growled.

"Marius." Cosette repeated again.

"I can give my input if I want, especially since you are in my room!" Marius argued.

"Wait, why were you in his room, Cosette, alone?" Montparnasse frowned at Cosette, who laughed prettily.

"We were just catching up Montparnasse, now stop rubbing your trousers, that will damage them." Cosette replied smiling, she took the towel from Montparnasse, who still stared angrily at Marius.

"I would prefer it if you stayed away from my wife." Montparnasse growled as he ignored Cosette's interjections.

"She's not your wife." Marius replied.

"Not yet, but she will be, and you best remember that!" Montparnasse smirked smugly.

"Montparnasse! Please." Cosette took hold of his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry Cosette, I trust you completely, just not this guy." Montparnasse leant down to kiss Cosette, Marius had to look away.

"You can trust him, I promise." Cosette reassured.

"Okay, but I have my eye on you Marco." Montparnasse warned.

"Marius." Cosette corrected.

"It doesn't matter..." Montparnasse groaned as the two left the room, Cosette looked over her shoulder and mouthed 'sorry' at Marius, who smiled and shrugged.

He spent the rest of the night watching Cosette, he couldn't help it. The way she smiled and laughed brought warmth and happiness to him, he couldn't look away. It was as if she was the sun and Marius had been in darkness for so long. Yet, it was bittersweet, she was with that idiot Montparnasse. He was awful and Marius knew that deep down Cosette knew that... Maybe. But, there was nothing he could do about it, she said she was happy and that's what mattered most.

Eventually the party died down, Cosette and Montparnasse were one of the first to leave.

"Goodbye Marco!" Montparnasse shouted across the room. Marius smiled back, not at him but Cosette by his side. He could see she was correcting Montparnasse's mistake, again.

Cosette waved at Marius and then she was gone. 

About two hours later, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Enjolras and Marius were sat on the two sofas in the flat.

"Did you have a good night Combeferre?" Courfeyrac asked.

"It was quite splendid thank you, and you Enjolras?" Combeferre replied.

"Tiresome." Enjolras shrugged, making the other three laugh.

"I see Enjolras is the same old party animal he always was!" Marius grinned, earning a slap on the head from Enjolras.

"I saw you spoke to Cosette earlier, how was that?" Courfeyrac turned to Marius, who smiled.

"Great actually. It was nice talking to her again." 

"Shame she left so early." Combeferre added, blowing on his tea.

"Montparnasse said he wanted to go." Enjolras shrugged.

"Of course he did." Courfeyrac murmured. "Did you have a good night though Marco?" Courfeyrac grinned at Marius who moaned.

"Why can't he learn my name?" He sighed.

"Forget about him, he's not worth sighing over!" Enjolras retorted. 

"Yeah you are way cooler than him Marius, just not in an obvious way!" Courfeyrac smirked, earning a slap on the head from Marius.

"Thank you for that Courfeyrac, but, thank you for tonight as well, I had a great time!" Marius smiled.

"That's alright pickle" Courfeyrac smiled back.

"And next time maybe Mabeuf could come?"

"Yeah maybe..."


	4. The Luxemburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius remembers and also attends a meal with Valjean, Cosette, Montparnasse, Courfeyrac, Enjolras and Combeferre.

"Are you busy tonight my dear Marius?" Courfeyrac asked from the sofa.

"You know I am not Courfeyrac..." Marius smiled from the toaster, where he was waiting for his toast to cook to perfection.

"Do you want to do something?" Courfeyrac sat up and grinned at Marius who raised an eyebrow.

"It depends entirely on what you are suggesting?" Marius asked quietly.

"Enjolras' father has invited us out for dinner tonight, apparently he wants to hear all about your exciting travels!" Courfeyrac explained, Marius nodded slowly.

"Okay who exactly is 'us'?" Marius asked.

"Well... I'll be there... And Enjolras and Combeferre and Cosette and Montparnasse..." Courfeyrac smiled hopefully as Marius groaned.

"Why does he have to go!!" Marius moaned loudly, as Courfeyrac laughed.

"He kind of has to?" Courfeyrac smirked.

"He is so annoying! I don't know what she sees in him!" Marius started to butter his perfectly toasted toast.

"I don't know, he's kind of hot?" Courfeyrac shrugged, walking to join Marius in the kitchen.

"Well yeah he is, but just because a guy is hot doesn't mean he's cool." Marius reasoned.

"Wow you have become so insightful after your travels!" Courfeyrac laughed, as he tried to take a slice of Marius' toast.

"Don't you dare!" Marius slapped Courfeyrac's hand away.

"Touchy Marco!" Courfeyrac gasped.

"You are definitely not having any now!" Marius muttered through a mouthful of marmite toast.

"So you'll come?" Courfeyrac grinned encouragingly.

"Yes, okay, I'll spend my evening with that walnut!" Marius nodded.

"And me!" 

"Yeah and you!"

At quarter to seven that night Marius was straightening his tie in the living room as he waited for Courfeyrac. "Just stay calm" He repeated to himself again and again. "Just stay calm! Don't let him get to you, just stay calm. You are a full grown man, a smart full grown man, you are the languages KIng, and you helped so many cows give birth that one time with Grantaire. If you can do that, you can do this! You can make it through this meal!"

"You helped cows give birth with who?" Courfeyrac laughed loudly.

"Uhmmm..." Marius stuttered, he hadn't told anyone about that.

"Never mind we don't have time for your crazy stories right now, we have got to go!" Courfeyrac started to push Marius towards the door. "You look really great by the way!"

"Thanks you too!" Marius smiled as he was pushed through their door. "Where are you we going?"

"The Luxemburg!"

"The Luxemburg!" Marius repeated, that brought back one particular memory that Maris would never forget.

-

It happened the day he decided to leave, he had just had the most terrible argument with his Grandfather and he knew he had to leave. He needed some time to clear his head, to try and understand all the lies told by his Grandfather about his childhood. And in particular, about his father. 

He had shoved all his belongings into two bags, it was amazing how little he actually owned. Then he walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him. He knew he wanted to leave, go away for a couple of years, but there were a couple of people he wanted to say goodbye to first.

He saw Combeferre first, Combeferre understood Marius' decision. The two had hugged and Marius didn't want to let go. There was something so reassuring about Combeferre's embrace that made Marius feel like he could stay and he would be okay. But as soon as that thought entered his head it was quickly beaten out by the harsh lies his Grandfather had fed him, he knew he had to leave.

He then saw Enjolras who tried to persuade him not to leave, Enjolras wanted and needed Marius stay, but he couldn't stay. He told Enjolras he would keep in contact, and he promised to do as much charity work as he could, he was going to be the change that both of them wanted to see in the world. Enjolras told Marius he was extremely proud of him and then he hugged him tight. Marius had to leave before Enjolras made him cry, he truly was a wonderful friend.

But the hardest goodbye was Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac hated the idea of Marius leaving, he tried to persuade him not to go, both men cried. Marius hated to leave his friend, but deep down he knew he was making the right decision and eventually Courfeyrac would understand that. He gave Marius a picture of the two of them together to take with him, that Marius still had in his wallet today. He then smothered Marius in a massive hug and then again and one more time after that. Courfeyrac glanced out of the window and noticed the rain, he passed Marius his own umbrella with a smile, telling him he better return it! Then Marius left.

He wanted to say a quick goodbye to Mabeuf, explain that he couldn't come and visit the ageing man any longer. He was the one who had helped Marius find out the truth about his past after all, he deserved a good farewell. He put his umbrella up and started to walk quickly down the long street. He walked for about ten minutes, until he saw a familiar face.

"Marius?" Cosette called. Marius waved and Cosette rushed over to see him. "Enjolras told me what you're doing, please tell me you're not leaving?" She asked, her wide eyes full of confusion.

"I'm sorry, I have to leave Cosette." Marius smiled, stepping closer so he could cover both their heads with Courfeyrac's umbrella.

"And you weren't going to say goodbye?" Cosette asked, smiling sadly.

"I'm here now..." Marius replied, matching her smile.

"Will you stay in touch with me at least, please?" Cosette asked with a hint of desperation, that Marius picked up on.

"Of course I will Cosette!" Marius nodded earnestly. He glanced at his watch a sighed. "I should be leaving now."

"Oh..." Cosette whispered.

"You can have the umbrella if you want." Marius smiled, passing it over to her. "Just don't tell Courfeyrac."

Cosette laughed and accepted the umbrella. "Thank you." She smiled. She pulled Marius into a hug, and Marius smiled into her hair that smelt like strawberries. 

He pulled away first and turned to leave, but she pulled him back. Marius wasn't sure how it happened, but suddenly they were kissing. He had been wanting this for years and it finally happened... at the worst possible time. He wasn't sure how long they stood kissing in the rain, but he didn't care. It was everything he had ever wanted, he felt Cosette's smile against his lips, and he smiled back. 

They both pulled apart at the same time and Marius grinned whilst Cosette laughed. He glanced again at his watch, and he was already running late, part of him knew he had to leave. Yet another part wanted to stay with Cosette, his angel. 

"I should probably go..." Marius sighed.

"Promise you'll stay in touch?" She asked again.

"I promise." Marius nodded and kissed her one final time and then walked away. He glanced back around and saw her smiling, although she had tears running down her face. She was stood outside the Luxemburg restaurant, that was the place Marius had his first kiss with Cosette.

And now he was going back there to spend the evening with Cosette and her stupid fiance. This was not going to be a good night.

-

When Courfeyrac and Marius arrived, everyone was already seated. Courfeyrac sat down next to Combeferre, which left Marius to sit next to Cosette, who looked absolutely beautiful in the candlelight. 

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hey, you look beautiful by the way." Marius whispered, so only she could hear.

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself." She whispered back, making Marius blush slightly.

"Hello Marius." Valjean stood to pull Marius into a firm handshake.

"Mr Valjean." Marius smiled back, he was looking slightly older than last time he saw him, but my word he was still as intimidating. 

"You look great Marius, those three years certainly changed you!" Valjean smiled as he took a seat at the head of the table.

"I hope they haven't changed me, just improved me." Marius replied as Valjean nodded.

"He's still the same old Marius, I saw him folding his underwear earlier!" Courfeyrac smirked, as everyone laughed around the table.

"Courfeyrac!" Marius groaned, glancing at Montparnasse, who was laughing the loudest.

The starters came and everything was fine. Marius was telling an interested Valjean about his travels. But, Marius hardly touched his soup, which he never really liked. Soup was something he had never really enjoyed, his Grandfather made him eat it only when he was sick, so he just associated it with illness. But, Valjean had ordered for the group, so he was stuck nibbling on the bread. Cosette glanced at Marius' poor attempt of eating soup and smiled, she pushed her bread over to his plate. 

"Oh you don't have to do that Cosette." Marius tried to stop her, but she shook her head.

"I know you don't like soup, it reminds you of being sick, doesn't it?" Cosette asked, as Marius nodded. He couldn't believe she remembered that.

"Excuse me darling, I am just going to visit the toilet." Montparnasse stood up from his seat, giving Cosette a quick kiss on the forehead as he left.

"So what do you think of Montparnasse, Marius?" Valjean asked Marius kindly.

"He seems wonderful." Marius responded in a false voice. 

"I'm sure he will make a wonderful addition to the family!" Valjean nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure..." Cosette smiled.

Montparnasse returned and the conversation immediately turned to talk about the wedding.

"Well, the ceremony is going to be massive, around about 400 people!" Montparnasse grinned, with an arm wrapped around Cosette.

"400 people?" Marius repeated.

"Yep! We both wanted a massive wedding, so everyone could share in our happiness!" Montparnasse nodded. That doesn't sound like Cosette, Marius thought to himself.

"I didn't know you wanted a big wedding Cosette?" Marius asked, and all eyes turned to him.

"I don't really mind..." Cosette smiled. 

"It's what we both wanted." Montparnasse repeated firmly, kissing Cosette on the top of her head. Marius raised an eyebrow but apart from that he didn't react.

Everything was fine they were just waiting on desert, Montparnasse hadn't called Marius, Marco, he was actually being rather charming. It was slightly unsettling for Marius to watch.

"Yeah we are having a really extravagant theme you know, red carpets, champagne, waiters... That sort of thing!" Montparnasse grinned, but that made Marius frown. Now he knew that was not what Cosette would want. He remembered very explicitly the time she described her dream wedding. She would wear a lace dress, there would be flowers everywhere, a sweet buffet, the groom had to wear tweed, the whole thing would be very bohemian. Nothing like the wedding Montparnasse just described... Still, people change... Maybe Cosette's idea of a perfect wedding changed as well! 

But Marius looked at her and she looked rather uncomfortable, he frowned even more at that, but still he said nothing. 

"Thank you so much for helping us with financing it all sir." Montparnasse smiled over at Valjean who raised his hand.

"Anything for my darling girl and her husband." Valjean assured. So he was paying for this wedding? Marius thought to himself, he should have guessed! Poor Valjean he would do absolutely anything for his little girl, even if that did mean paying for a ridiculous wedding. 

"Thank you papa." Cosette murmured.

"So who is the best man?" Marius asked trying to make conversation with Montparnasse, who seemed to be on his best behaviour tonight.

"Well you're sat right opposite him!" Montparnasse pointed over at Enjolras.

"Enjolras?!" Marius spoke in shock.

"Cosette wanted me to be the best man." Enjolras explained, looking Marius straight in the eye with a look that suggested he had no choice. 

"We both wanted you to be best man." Montparnasse corrected as Cosette nodded. 

"It's nice to keep it a family affair." Valjean smiled.

"That is exactly what we wanted!" Cosette smiled, now that Marius believed.

"What about your family Montparnasse?" Marius asked, receiving a nervous glance from Cosette.

"I have no family." Montparnasse shrugged. 

"No one?" Marius frowned. 

"Yes no one, and I would prefer it if you did not ask questions about my family, which is none of your business!" Montparnasse hissed, at Marius, so Valjean could not hear. But the look on Valjean's face indicated that he heard the tone Montparnasse had used towards Marius. His brows furrowed and his hands tensed, but he remained silent, probably for Cosette's benefit.

"I'm sorry." Marius whispered, and he really was sorry. Family was a difficult subject for him as well.

Montparnasse didn't respond, but instead he narrowed his eyes, and tightened his grip on Cosette's hand. 

After the meal Marius said his goodbye's to Valjean, whose taxi was waiting for him.

"If you ever want to talk to me about anything Marius, please let me know, I am here for you." Valjean spoke into his ear, his eyes focused though on Montparnasse who was on the phone to the taxi service.

"Thank you sir, I'll remember that." Marius nodded. Valjean shook his hand once last time, and then said goodbye to his children. He then left in his taxi and Marius was left alone with his friends and Cosette. His friends though quickly left the pair together.

"Do you remember the last time we were both outside the Luxemburg?" Marius asked Cosette, smiling nervously.

She blushed a bright red, but nodded, a beautiful smiling gracing her face. 

"How could I forget? It was the best ki-"

"Cosette! Come on! The taxi is meeting us around the corner!" Montparnasse shouted, making Cosette sigh.

"Coming darling!" She called and then she said her goodbyes, she held Marius in a hug a little longer than everyone else, but it was still quick so it was not noticeable to Montparnasse who was growing more impatient.

Marius smiled at her one last time and it reminded him of the wonderful moment he shared with Cosette, maybe he wasn't marrying her, but he did have that moment. Maybe that could make him happy... But it didn't, instead he didn't feel only happiness, he also felt longing, he wanted to have moments like that with Cosette all his life, but she was marrying another. Marius sighed aloud, grabbing the attention of his friends who glanced on apologetically, Marius would just have to have that memory then...


	5. Two become Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor arrives to surprise Marius and Courfeyrac brings him a fluffy friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading, if you have any suggestions or anything just leave a comment.

Marius didn't really see anyone for the next couple of days, partly out of choice and partly because he was so awfully busy. 

First he had been to visit Mabeuf and had managed to get a job in his bookshop, he worked often for long stretches of time, but he didn't mind, not at all. Mabeuf, in Marius' opinion, was over generous with his pay and he Marius thought it very important for him to pay his share of the rent. He never wanted to borrow any money from his family, he would rather work for it and he so desperately wanted to repay Courfeyrac for his kindness.

In addition to this, Marius had also placed an ad in the local newspaper, and online, advertising language one to one lessons. He had already picked up some translating work, but he also realised the demand for others to learn languages. He wasn't charging much and he had already found a couple of clients who he met with weekly.

He was also trying to do more around the flat, although Courfeyrac insisted he need not to. He didn't do much, just the hoovering now and then, he also tried washing up and feeding the birds in the morning from the balcony. He just felt awful about mooching off Courfeyrac, so he tried his best to help out.

One day, he had just finished up a German lesson with a young girl whose parents insisted she learn the language to make her chances of being accepted into private school higher, she was showing real progression though. Marius heard a knock at the door. He wondered if it was the little girl's mother asking about her progress, she had phoned Marius the other day for over three hours, asking about her little girl. Marius walked over to the door and braced himself with a smile.

"Hello, do you want to-GRANTAIRE?!" Marius was greeted not by the mother, but by his friend from Romania, Grantaire, who was grinning at Marius.

"Marius! I am so glad this was the right address!" Marius pulled Grantaire into a tight hug, that lasted a rather long time then ushered him inside. Grantaire sat down with a contented sigh as he threw his bags on the floor. Marius sat down opposite him, failing to wipe the grin off his face, Grantaire had to laugh at how excitable Marius was.

"I can't believe you here!" Marius cried.

"I told you I would come!" Grantaire laughed as Marius shrugged.

"When did you get in?" Marius rushed to make Grantaire a coffee.

"Just now actually, I gave the taxi driver an old address you left in our flat, when you used to send postcards to your friend, that's how I found this place." Grantaire explained as Marius gasped.

"That is genius!" Marius exclaimed making Grantaire laugh.

"You would have done the same thing!" He nodded, as Marius shrugged with a grin. He brought a coffee over for Grantaire and sat back down opposite him, resting his chin in his hands, whilst smiling widely. 

"I can't believe you're here." He repeated.

"Well I had to come, I missed you." Grantaire smiled.

"I missed you too." Marius admitted. "I can't wait for you to meet Courfeyrac, he should be home soon."

"I can't wait to meet him, I have heard a lot about the guy!" Grantaire replied. "So this is where you are living?"

"Yep! It's nice isn't it? Where are you staying by the way?" Marius frowned.

"Oh there is a hostel just down the road, I'll see if they have any room!" Grantaire waved his hand absentmindedly. Marius frowned even more at that, he wished he could offer Grantaire to stay with him, but that was Courfeyrac's decision, and Marius would never ask that of a friend.

"So, come on tell me, have you finally made a move on your darling Cosette?" Grantaire asked smiling whilst drinking his coffee. Marius blushed and shook his head.

"She is getting married to another." Marius revealed, looking at his shoes, rather than Grantaire.

"I am so sorry." Grantaire spoke lowly, Marius looked up and instantly saw the sympathy in his eyes.

"It's fine, as long as she is happy." Marius smiled.

"But are you happy?" Grantaire frowned.

"Well... I... um..." Marius shrugged, looking away.

"I'll take that as a no then..." Grantaire muttered. He quickly grinned though, because he realised Marius didn't need frowns he needed a reason to smile. "So I can't wait to meet Courfeyrac!"

"He should be home in just a minute!" Marius beamed. Just as he said that the front door was thrown open.

"MARIUS WE NOW HAVE A CAT!" A cat followed by Courfeyrac ran into the front room.

"Courfeyrac why do we have a cat?" Marius asked slowly as Grantaire laughed into his hands.

"He was Bahorel's, but his landlady had enough of the cat pooping in front her door! Don't worry he's not an excessive pooper, Bahorel just taught his cat to poo in front of her door because he hates her!" Courfeyrac explained whilst scratching the big, fat, tabby cat behind the ears.

"Well that somewhat makes sense..." Marius shrugged. "What's his name?"

"Tatum!" Courfeyrac cried as he thrusted Tatum into the air like Simba.

"Tatum?" Marius frowned.

"Like that boxer from The Simpsons?" Grantaire asked.

"Exactly! Bahorel loves that guy!" Courfeyrac nodded, not realising the stranger had spoken from the sofa.

"Courfeyrac?" Marius prompted.

"Yeah little buddy?" Courfeyrac grinned and looked at Marius who pointed at Grantaire who was smiling shyly.

"Wait... Marius... Did you make a friend?" Courfeyrac gasped as Grantaire cackled.

"No... This is my Romanian friend! This is Grantaire!" Marius explained as Grantaire waved.

"Oh wow! I have heard so much about you! It's an absolute pleasure to meet you!" Courfeyrac extended his free hand, the other was holding up Tatum.

"Nice to meet you too, I also heard a lot about you!" Grantaire shook his hand, as Courfeyrac and Tatum took a seat next to him on the sofa.

The three spoke for hours, just chatting, laughing, sharing memories, embarrassing Marius, just the usual stuff!

"So where are you staying Grantaire?" Courfeyrac asked whilst tickling Tatum.

"Oh I was just going to find a hostel around the corner!" Grantaire shrugged, Courfeyrac shook his head violently.

"No, no, no, no! You can stay with us!" Courfeyrac nodded.

"No, I couldn't... That's a nice offer, but I couldn't..." Grantaire replied.  
"I insist! You could stay on the sofa, I like you Grantaire, Marius likes you, Tatum thinks you're cool. You can stay here." Courfeyrac argued.

"That's really nice of you Courfeyrac... But, still..." Grantaire frowned.

"No buts! You're staying, where you are sat right now is your bed!" Courfeyrac stood from the sofa and left for his bedroom.

"I knew he would like you." Marius smiled, as he ran after Courfeyrac leaving Grantaire and Tatum alone on the sofa.

"Hello Tatum." Grantaire smiled as the cat curled up and fell asleep on his lap.

Marius ran after Courfeyrac and shut the door of his bedroom behind him.

"Courfeyrac, are you sure you want Grantaire to stay?" 

"Yes, he seems really great and we have the room, wait, do you not want him to stay?" Courfeyrac frowned.

"No it's not that! It's is just, you have already been so kind to me, I just thought maybe you were being a little over generous?" Marius asked nervously.

"I have the opportunity to help both you, so I am going to take it. I know that you would do anything to help me, so I am going to do the same to you." Courfeyrac smiled. "And as for Grantaire, you haven't stopped talking about him since you came home, and I trust your judgement sometimes more than my own, so I trust that he will be a wonderful addition to our little flat family." 

"Courfeyrac you truly are wonderful." Marius smiled back.

"What was that?"

"You truly are wonderful!"

"Come again?" 

"You truly are wonderful!!"

"I know."

Marius laughed and they both went back into the living room. 

"You know we're in a little, political group, Grantaire, we're meeting tonight. You should definitely come!" Courfeyrac grinned.

"Um... I'm not sure if I would be any good in a political group..." Grantaire shrugged.

"Do you believe in beauty?"

"Yes!"

"Freedom?" Marius raised a single eyebrow.

"Of course!" Grantaire replied.

"Truth?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Yes!" 

"Love?" Marius asked, smiling.

"Are you two seriously quoting Moulin Rouge?" Grantaire sighed as Marius and Courfeyrac laughed.

Once Courfeyrac stopped laughing he donned a serious expression. "No but seriously, you should totally come, just for one time if you want." 

"Fine." Grantaire muttered, whilst Marius cheered.

Later that night the group of three gentleman made their way to the Musain. Every Tuesday night was debate night, Enjolras' favourite time of the week. Courfeyrac enjoyed debating, whereas Marius had decided from experiencing debate night last week, that he preferred to sit in the corner of the room and observe. Courfeyrac sat at the front next to Combeferre and Enjolras, whereas Marius dragged Grantaire to the corner next to Joly and Bossuet. Grantaire immediately seemed to make friends with the pair, and quickly got them both laughing and talking loudly. Marius instead watched with a smile.

Over the next ten minutes Bahorel, Jehan and Feuilly had come over to meet Grantaire, Marius noticed how happy Grantaire looked and immediately decided he would fit in perfectly with the rest of the group. Combeferre and Enjolras had still not come over to meet Grantaire, but Marius knew the three would get on just great!

"Hey there you." Marius heard a woman's voice behind him, it was low and raspy.

"Hello?" He turned and smiled when he saw Eponine grinning behind him. Her hair was scrapped up into a tight, dark, bun and she had an apron fastened around her tiny waist. "I see your working then?" 

"Of course." She smiled widely, that's when Marius noticed the dirt on her face.

"Oh you have a little dirt on your nose." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack of tissues. He always carried them around, because one of his talents was picking up colds. He leant forward and rubbed the dirt off Eponine's nose as she turned pink.

"Thank you." She replied quickly then ran off, leaving Marius utterly perplexed. He looked over at Grantaire, who was surrounded by pretty much the whole group, including Combeferre and Enjolras who had just made their way over. Marius was about to join them, but he was distracted by a large amount of blonde hair that could only belong to one person.

He made his way over to her table, a took a seat in the chair opposite her. She looked up and smiled beautifully.

"Hello you." Cosette laughed.

"Alone tonight?" Marius looked around for Montparnasse, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"He said he had some business to attend to tonight." Cosette explained, as Marius raised an eyebrow.

"Business? What kind of business?" He smirked.

"Business of the most businessy kind." Cosette replied, raising the opposite eyebrow to Marius, causing him to laugh.

"So how are you?"

"Not too bad, you?"

"I have been busy, but you must be too, what with the big, lavish wedding coming up?" Marius grinned as Cosette groaned.

"I don't understand why he wants such a big wedding! It is so much money and stress!" Cosette put her head in her hands as she groaned. Marius reached forward and pulled her hands away from her face. He held onto them only for a little bit, but when he tried to let go, Cosette grabbed his tighter.

"I never wanted a big wedding." She admitted.

"I know." Marius replied smiling sadly.

"He says the bigger the better." 

"That's not true."

"I know that, I just wish he did. I don't understand why we need a red carpet, and waiters and everything else. A wedding should just be about love, not showing off." She smiled, still holding onto his hands.

"Have you told him this?" Marius asked.

"Yes, well... I tried, but he doesn't want to hear it." Cosette shrugged. "I suppose it's just my wedding... My only wedding... The day I have been dreaming of forever..." 

"Is Montparnasse who you pictured as your groom?" Marius spoke quietly, so much so Cosette leaned closer.

"Not exactly... I thought he would have a few more freckles..." Cosette smiled.

"Freckles?" Marius repeated.

"Yep, maybe with bigger lips, and slightly ginge-" Cosette started, but she was cut off by her brother.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!?!?!?!?" Enjolras cried, to... oh Christ, Marius thought, he was shouting at Grantaire.

"You should be prepared for criticism!" Grantaire exclaimed back, as the rest of the group watched on.

"I am, but you are being ridiculous!" Enjolras threw his hands into the air.

"You are being ridiculous!" Grantaire replied.

"Be serious!" 

"I am wild." Grantaire shrugged as Enjolras sighed, and walked towards the door, followed by Combeferre who waved goodbye to the group.

"I should probably go check on my brother..." Cosette sighed as she let go of Marius' hands. 

"I should probably go check on Grantaire..." Marius smiled.

"It was nice talking to you Marius." Cosette smiled back.

"We should do it again soon?" Marius asked, as Cosette nodded.

"Definitely! I haven't told you properly, but I missed you." Cosette said as she pulled her coat on.

"I missed you too." Marius passed her purse over to her.

"Thank you." She smiled, and pulled him into a tight hug. She kissed him on the cheek and followed her brother out of the door. 

Marius stood holding his hand up to the cheek Cosette kissed, until he was interrupted by a laughing Courfeyrac and a sheepish looking Grantaire.

"I think we are going to make a move pickle, you coming?" Courfeyrac grinned at Marius who nodded. The three waved goodbye to the rest of the group, and made their way back to their flat.

"So you made quite an impression on Enjolras?" Marius laughed at Grantaire, who rolled his eyes.

"I don't think I should go back..." 

"You have to go back! That was the best thing I have ever seen!" Courfeyrac cried as Grantaire laughed.

"I'll think about it!" Grantaire nodded. 

"Come on boys, let's go home and see Tatum and watch Game of Thrones!" Courfeyrac put his arms around Marius and Grantaire, and off they went.


	6. A Very Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras recounts an event he has not told anyone about.

"So has Cosette said anything to you about Marius?" Courfeyrac asked Enjolras who shook his head.

"Nope, absolutely nothing!" He sighed, bringing his coffee to his lips.

"Well that doesn't mean anything bad..." Combeferre reasoned.

"Marius hasn't really said anything about her for a while..." Courfeyrac pointed out, stroking Tatum.

"Where is he by the way?" Enjolras asked.

"At work, he has taken Grantaire for a trial shift at the bookshop also." Courfeyrac explained.

"And how long do you reckon they will be at work?" Enjolras pressed.

"Well they will be out for another couple of hours, why do you ask?" Courfeyrac replied.

"Well... Something happened a while back, and I decided it would be best not to tell the two of you, but now I have changed my mind..." Enjolras shrugged.

"Oh well now I am intrigued." Courfeyrac smiled.

"Okay well it happened about five months ago, before we knew Marius was coming home..." Enjolras began.

-

It had just gone midnight, and Enjolras could not sleep. He instead was listening to rain that was thrashing down hard against the window, and watching the lighting that was flashing bright in the dark sky. The weather didn't usually affect Enjolras' sleep, but tonight was different. The rain and lighting seemed almost violent rather soothing and it was almost frightening to Enjolras.

He rolled out of his bed and stumbled towards the bedroom door. He opened it silently, as he didn't want to wake Combeferre and tiptoed towards the kitchen. He had just finished pouring himself a full glass of milk, when he heard a knock on the door, gentle and small. He listened again and sure enough the knocking again occurred this time harder and more frantic. 

He glanced nervously over to Combeferre's door, but it remained shut. The knocking continued as he made his way over to the door. He pulled it opened slowly, and peered his head around.

"Cosette?" He asked in a small voice, there was sister soaked from head to toe and sniffing loudly.

"Can I come in?" She asked, she glanced up at her brother revealing her red, watery eyes.

"Of course." He opened the door wide and pulled her into a tight hug as she sobbed into his broad chest. "What's wrong flower?"

"I had a fight with Montparnasse, I'm just scared Enjolras." She admitted whilst sobbing. Enjolras frowned into her hair, but knew that the most important thing right now was to get her warm.

He sat her down on the sofa and engulfed her in blanket after blanket, wrapping them around her as she laughed. He put the kettle on filled two mugs with hot chocolate, emergency marshmallows and emergency whipped cream. Courfeyrac would be devastated that he had used all the emergency supplies, but he felt as though this was a valid reason.

He sat in the chair opposite his sister and watched her drink from her mug, tears still falling down her face, but not as heavy as they once were.

"So do you want to talk about what happened?" Enjolras asked, but Cosette shook her head. 

"I don't want to talk about it just yet." She mumbled. "Sorry."

"That's fine! We could talk about something else..." Enjolras shrugged as he sipped on his hot chocolate.

Cosette smiled and snuggled deeper into her blankets, she was still shivering. Enjolras stood from his chair.

"I'll go get you some new clothes first, you're soaked through." He walked over to his bedroom and found an old jumper that was either his or one his friends, probably Marius' judging by the eye sore pattern. He also found one of Courfeyrac's pyjama bottoms in the bottom draw of his wardrobe, they would have to do.

When he went back into the living room and Cosette was on her feet looking at a picture frame. Enjolras walked up behind her and smiled at the picture.

"He sent that in his last letter." 

"He looks so happy." Cosette smiled.

The picture was a recent photo of Marius. He was stood holding an olive skinned girl on his shoulders, both were smiling widely at the camera. 

"I think he is really happy out there." Enjolras nodded. "I have some more photos of him if you want to see?" Cosette smiled widely and nodded.

They sat together on the sofa and Enjolras talked about each photo of Marius, Marius had attached the photo's to each letter had sent over the years. The most recent photo's were from Romania where he was volunteering for a children's charity.

"I like this one." Cosette smiled and showed Enjolras. The picture was of Marius smiling down at a tiny baby he was cradling in his arms.

"You can keep it if you like!" Enjolras grinned, as Cosette smiled widely.

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all! Really, you can have it!" 

"Thank you Enjolras!" Cosette moved closer to her brother and pulled one of her blankets on top of him.

"Not a problem." Enjolras replied as he laughed. "So... Do you want to talk about what happened?" He looked down at his sister, who suddenly went from smiling to near tears again, but she nodded.

"He had an argument with his boss, and came home and took it out on me." She explained as Enjolras frowned.

"What do you mean 'took it out on you?'" Enjolras asked, his tone growing angry.

"He just kept shouting and shouting about how I can't expect him to progress at work, if I don't support him. But, I don't understand, because I do support him, I try really hard to support him! But, he wouldn't listen and then I said I didn't I understand and he replied 'of course you don't you understand, you're an idiot!' You know I hate it so much whenever somebody calls me that, so I told not to call me an idiot, but he just laughed and said over and over! Even as I walked out the door, he was yelling it at me!" Cosette confessed to Enjolras, who was frowning deeply.

"Do I need to have a word with him?" He asked seriously, but Cosette smiled and shook her head.

"He doesn't deserve that yet, you'll have to wait until he does something awful before I unleash you on him!" She smiled, and Enjolras laughed quietly.

"But, he has upset you so much, for no reason, I think that is pretty awful!" Enjolras shrugged.

"There are worse things he could do..." Cosette almost whispered, but Enjolras heard.

"What do you mean by that, I don't like the sound of that at all Cosette!" Enjolras rose to his feet, but Cosette pulled him down.

"Calm down Enjolras, you know he would never hurt me, you wouldn't let him, more importantly, I wouldn't let him!" She cried.

"He's hurt you now!" Enjolras protested. "I don't like him one bit Cosette, I never have and this has just made it so much worse."

"Enjolras, please, don't say that." Cosette started, but Enjolras interrupted her.

"No, I mean it Cosette, I don't like him at all, I never wanted to tell you, because you have to make your own choices. But, I hate your choice when it comes to this, you haven't been the same since you met him and of course it's down to him! I just want to see you happy again!" Enjolras argued, as Cosette's blue eyes filled with tears. "And I don't want to make you upset, I promise that is the last thing I want to do, but I feel like I owe you the truth about how I feel!" Enjolras pulled his sister into a hug as she cried into his chest for the second that night.

"I can't leave him." She mumbled, Enjolras pulled away so he could hear her.

"Sorry?"

"I can't leave him." Cosette said louder.

"Why not?"

"Because I love him."

"Oh." 

They sat together in silence for a while, neither knew what to say, until they heard several, sharp knocks on the door. Enjolras stood first and instructed Cosette to wait on the sofa, he checked Combeferre's door first, but his roommate still did not stir. Enjolras pulled the door open and sighed irritably at the person on the other side.

"What do you want?"

"Let me see her." Montparnasse replied coolly.

"And why should I do that?" Enjolras replied coldly.

"Enjolras, please, let him in." Enjolras turned around and Cosette was on her feet. He sighed, but pulled the door open and watched as Montparnasse quickly made his way over to Cosette and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry my pearl, I promise I won't do that again. I'm so sorry." Montparnasse exclaimed loudly as Enjolras narrowed his eyes. What an idiot he thought to himself.

"It's alright darling I forgive you." Cosette nodded as she kissed Montparnasse quickly on the lips.

"I was such a fool, I'm sorry. I love you." Montparnasse smiled softly.

"I love you too." Cosette nodded.

"Please come back home with me?" 

"Of course."

"Brilliant, get changed first, you can't go out in those awful clothes." Montparnasse smirked.

"Don't tell her what to do." Enjolras replied sternly.

"Enjolras, it's fine... I'll put my leggings back on, but can I borrow the jumper?" Cosette look at her older brother, who was still seething.

"That's fine." 

"Thank you." She walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug, but Enjolras kept his eyes on Montparnasse who appeared to be scoping out the flat with an annoyed look on his face. "Thank you for everything Enjolras." He looked down and his little sister was smiling almost sadly at him.

"I'll always be here for you flower, I promise." Enjolras kissed the top of her head and watched as she walked back over to Montparnasse. She took his hand and the two made their towards the door. 

"Oh Cosette wait!" Enjolras ran to the sofa and picked up Cosette's new picture of Marius. "You forgot this!"

He handed it over to her and she smiled widely.

"Thank you so much Enjolras."

"Why do you want that?" Montparnasse frowned.

"It's Marius! You remember me talking about him, don't you?" Cosette grinned.

"How could I forget? You bring him up all the time!" Montparnasse muttered. "Why do you need a picture of him?"

"Because Enjolras gave it to me that's why, come on let's go home, we've kept Enjolras up long enough as it is!" Cosette beamed, as she opened the door, a sulking Montparnasse following. Enjolras hugged her one last time, but whispered into Montparnasse's ear, so Cosette couldn't hear.

"If you hurt her ever again, I will not be so kind next time. That is a promise." He pulled away and smiled again at Cosette, and close the door behind them.

Christ... That was a long night...

-

"So there you go... I didn't want tell you because it was nothing to do with me, but now you know." Enjolras smiled at Combeferre and Courfeyrac.

"What a bastard." Courfeyrac was the first to speak.

"I can't believe I didn't wake up once!" Combeferre smiled.

"There's something else..." Enjolras mumbled. 

"What is it?" Combeferre probed.

"Marius didn't just send letters to me, he used to send letters to Cosette as well... But, I thought that it would ruin hers and Montparnasse's relationship, so I never gave them to her! Of course, after that night, all I wanted to do was to give her those letters, but it was too late. She would have been annoyed that I didn't give them to her in the first place and by that time Marius had stopped writing her new ones..." Enjolras confessed.

"Oh Enjolras..." Courfeyrac shook his head.

"It was horrible of me I know... I still feel awful..." Enjolras sighed.

"You were only doing what you thought was best, that is not a bad thing, Enjolras." Combeferre nodded. "You're a good brother to Cosette, you were only looking out for her."

"Do you still have the letters?" Courfeyrac asked. Enjolras nodded.

"I haven't looked at them once." He admitted.

"Maybe we should have a quick look-" Courfeyrac started, but the door opened and in walked Marius and Grantaire.

"Hello you guys! What are you all doing here?" Marius grinned.

"Oh, just having a catch up Marius! How was work, how was your trial shift Grantaire?" Courfeyrac grinned.

"Not bad." Grantaire shrugged, trying his best not to look at Enjolras.

"Not bad?" Marius repeated. "He was great! Mabeuf's given him a permanent job!" Marius grinned, throwing his arm around Grantaire in pride.

"You helped me a lot Marius and you know it!" Grantaire smiled.

"Oh not really! Anyway, how is Tatum? Have you fed him?" Marius made his way over to the cat that ran into his arms.

"Why does he love you so much?" Courfeyrac groaned. "And no, I haven't fed him..."

"That's why he loves me! Because I actually feed him!" Marius cooed at the cat as he made his way over to the adjoined kitchen. "How's Cosette Enjolras?"

"Great! She has her dress fitting tomorrow, so she is a bit nervous about that I think!" Enjolras replied and they heard a loud crash from behind a cupboard. 

"Everything alright Marius?" Combeferre asked.

"Yep! Fine! Wonderful! Great! Nothing the matter at all!" Marius replied in a false tone that made everyone else frown. Clearly something was the matter and everything was not fine, wonderful or great...


	7. It Is A Fall Out Boy Kind Of Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosette, Combeferre, Enjolras and Valjean go to Cosette's dress fitting. Marius is having a bad day, so he locks himself in his bedroom and listens to Fall Out Boy loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter, because a LOT of things will be happening in the next chapter! Enjoy!

"We're just leaving now Cosette, is dad ready?" Enjolras talked into his phone as he bite into a green apple. Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Marius were sat around Courfeyrac's kitchen table. Today Enjolras and Combeferre were taking Cosette for her dress fitting, with Jean Valjean.

"Is he doing that thing where he's says nothing is wrong, yet he just looks sad?" Enjolras frowned.

"Why would he be sad?" Courfeyrac asked aloud.

"I guess he is now realising Cosette is growing up..." Combeferre shrugged as Enjolras stood from the table.

"Okay, I'm going to leave now. I'll be there in a bit. Okay, love you too. Bye." Enjolras tucked his phone into his back pocket and put on his thin red jacket.

"You do not need a jacket it is boiling out there!" Marius laughed.

"Says you! You're wearing a knitted jumper!" Enjolras retorted with a grin.

"I often feel the cold." Marius pouted.

"Well so I do then!" Enjolras gave Marius a quick pat on the shoulder as he made his way over to the door. "Come on Combeferre!"

"Just let me finish my tea!" Combeferre replied and he quickly downed his tea, from a mug with a naked picture Courfeyrac on it, a birthday cake protecting his dignity. The mug was a present for Marius years ago.

"See you two later!" Enjolras called as the two left.

"Goodbye!" Courfeyrac waved.

"See you." Marius muttered.

As soon as the door closed, Marius' bedroom opened slowly, revealing Grantaire.

"Are they definitely gone?" 

"Yes! You need not to be hiding from him!" Courfeyrac laughed, as Grantaire shook his head.

"One day soon, I promise!" Grantaire fell into a seat next to a sulking Marius. "What's wrong with you my dear?"

"He's sulking because Cosette is having a dress fitting today, for her wedding and her marriage to Montparnasse, not Marius, but someone else, the person she will spend the rest of her li-"

"Alright Courfeyrac, I think he gets it." Marius moaned as he threw his head down onto the kitchen table.

"Oh darling." Grantaire smiled sadly, rubbing Marius' back gently.

Suddenly Marius jumped up from the table and stomped off to his bedroom. Courfeyrac and Grantaire heard the door lock after him and suddenly the whole flat was filled with the sound of What A Catch, Donnie by Fall Out Boy.

"Oh he is having a bad day..." Courfeyrac muttered.

"What do we do?" Grantaire asked frowning.

"Leave him to stew for a bit... He was like this after I spoilt Red Wedding for him." Courfeyrac shrugged.

"But he's only just started watching the tv show?" Grantaire frowned.

"Yeah, but we decided to read them together, and I am a much faster reader..." Courfeyrac grinned as the voice of Patrick Stump competed against him.

"You are an awful, awful man." Grantaire shook his head in disbelief.

"So it has been said. I am a Lannister after all!" Courfeyrac revealed, to a shocked Grantaire.

"You bastard. I trusted you!" Grantaire cried.

"That's just what I do... Let me guess... House Stark?" Courfeyrac raised an eyebrow.

"How could you tell?" Grantaire frowned.

"You scream Stark, just as Marius screams Tyrell!" Courfeyrac grinned.

"Oh Marius is so Tyrell!" Grantaire cackled.

"Tell me about! His sulking will probably last a couple of hours... So I guess we should just wait it out?" Courfeyrac rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we should just... wait..." Grantaire nodded.

-

"Are you nervous?" Enjolras nudged Cosette as they made their way into the shop.

"A little." She smiled, looking down.

They were greeted at the door by short, plump woman who pulled Cosette into a hug straight away.

"Oh you must be the bride! So beautiful! You will look like a dream on your wedding day, Cosette! Cosette, am I alright to call you Cosette?" The woman spoke quickly, it took a couple of seconds for anyone in the group to catch up.

"Oh! Yes, Cosette is just fine!" Cosette smiled, nervously glancing at her father.

"Hello, I am Cosette father, Jean." Valjean extended his hand to the shop assistant, whose name tag read Toussaint.

"Pleasure to meet you, and how about you two young men? Surely one of you is the groom, I mean quite unconventional for the groom to attend, but I have seen it before! Now, are you the groom?" Toussaint turned to Enjolras who turned bright red.

"No, rather her brother!" He replied quickly as Toussaint laughed.

"I am sorry my dear and you are?" She turned to Combeferre whose eyes widened.

"Just a family friend." He nodded.

"I see! Well, would you boys like to take a seat and have something to drink while I take Cosette into the dressing room?" Toussaint indicated a white sofa just to her right, before the three took a seat, Valjean jumped forward, towards Cosette.

"My dear, you seem so sad, are you quite alright?" Valjean whispered into her ear, so Toussaint could not hear.

"I am alright Papa." Cosette replied.

"Are you sure?" Valjean asked again, evidently he was concerned by Cosette's lack of enthusiasm. Isn't this the day all brides are the most excited and equally anxious for? Cosette seemed so... so... passive?

Cosette simply nodded and allowed herself to be dragged away by Toussaint. Valjean was left standing awkwardly until he spotted the tea set.

"So... Anyone want a drink?" Valjean asked as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"Oh yes please!" Both Enjolras and Combeferre sighed.

"Oh darling! The dress is absolutely beautiful! You will look just serene it in, I swear!" Toussaint sighed happily as she took hold of Cosette's hand and pulled her into the dressing room. "So, tell me dear, who is the lucky fellow?"

"His name is Montparnasse." Cosette replied.

"Oh, and what does he do?" Toussaint asked as she started to help Cosette out of her clothes.

"He is the head of finance for a private company." Cosette responded.

"That sounds very fancy! How did the two of you meet?" Toussaint asked.

"Well, he works for my father, so I meet him at the end of year staff party." Cosette answered as she manoeuvred herself into her dress.

"Lovely! Did you know it was love straight away?" Toussaint smiled as she strapped Cosette in.

"Umm... I don't think I did..." Cosette replied honestly.

"That's the wonderful thing about love! It is unexpected, but it never goes away, trust me sweetheart!" Toussaint laughed, and Cosette nodded thoughtfully at her words.

"There we are! Now let me just take the curtains down, so you can see yourself!" Toussaint jumped to pull the curtains away from the tall mirrors surrounding the dressing room.

Cosette started to cry as soon as she saw her reflection. The dress was beautiful, and it made her feel more beautiful than she had ever felt before, but there was still that nagging thought in the back of her mind that was telling her something was wrong. She desperately tried to rid that thought from her mind, with little success.

"My dear! You truly are any man's dream! You just look stunning! The dress fits sublimely, now let's dry those tears and show your family!" Toussaint passed Cosette a box of tissues, and Cosette accepted them gratefully and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Are you ready?" Toussaint smiled kindly. Cosette nodded and Toussaint drew back the curtains that separated Cosette from Valjean, Enjolras and Combeferre.

Cosette walked towards them smiling as wide as she could, all three were silent for about thirty seconds, but the silence was broken by Valjean rising to his feet, he kissed Cosette on her forehead and whispered only for her to hear.

"My beautiful angel has grown up."

Cosette to cry again as Valjean pulled her into a tight hug. 

"You look so beautiful flower, I'm sure Montparnasse will love it." Enjolras spoke from the sofa.

"Thank you Enjolras." Cosette smiled as she pulled out of her father's embrace, only to be immediately pulled into a hug by her brother.

"I'm sure everyone will love it." Combeferre commented, emphasising the word everyone, Cosette understood what he meant and fresh tears fell from her eyes.

"Thank you Combeferre!" Cosette hugged the man she considered as her second brother.

"That's alright sweetheart, he will love it, he will love it." Combeferre whispered into her ear as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Would you like to see the veil options for the dress?" Toussaint asked smiling.

"Oh, I am to be wearing my mother's veil, it is one of the only few things I have left of hers..." Cosette replied, as Toussaint nodded.

"How lovely! Do you have it with you?" She beamed.

-

"I have the pizza!" Grantaire cried as Courfeyrac cheered.

"That was so quick!" Courfeyrac grinned as he ran over to grab his own pizza, Tatum in his arms.

"Is he still locked in his room?" Grantaire glanced over to Marius' door, Fall Out Boy could still be heard loudly.

"Yep. I tried talking to him, but he wasn't having any of it!" Courfeyrac sighed. 

His sighing was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Courfeyrac cried.

Enjolras and Combeferre came in and spotted the pizza instantly. The four sat down at the table, Grantaire glancing at Enjolras nervously, but Enjolras was on too much of a high to feel anything but happiness.

"So, what is the dress like?" Courfeyrac grinned, as Enjolras and Combeferre glanced at each other happily.

"Beautiful!" Enjolras responded as he grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Just lovely!" Combeferre agreed smiling, but his smile dropped when he heard something that brought back some painful memories. "Is that Fall Out Boy?"

"Yes... He's locked himself in there, just listening to Fall Out Boy..." Courfeyrac shook his head mournfully.

"He's having a bad day then?" Enjolras asked frowning.

"An awful day." Courfeyrac nodded.

"I'll go have a word..." Enjolras jumped up from his seat, ignoring the protests from Courfeyrac and Grantaire.

Enjolras gave the door a sharp knock as he cried loudly. "Marius."

Silence.

He tried again.

"Marius!!!!"

Nothing.

"MARIUS!!"

Finally some movement was heard.

"Go away Enjolras!" Marius replied and his music was turned up even louder. Enjolras could even hear him singing. "I'm a loose bolt, of a complete machine!" This truly was a lost cause...

Enjolras made his way back over to the table shrugging at the other three men and Tatum. The phone rang shrilly and Courfeyrac jumped to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Courfeyrac."

"Oh, hello Cosette! How are you? I heard you looked absolutely beautiful in your dress!" Courfeyrac smiled as the other men and Tatum looked at him in surprise.

"I am quite well Courfeyrac, I was wondering if I could talk to Marius?" Cosette asked.

"Umm... Well... I'm afraid that is quite impossible..." Courfeyrac responded.

"What's wrong?" Cosette asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Well... He's locked himself in his room and is blaring out-"

"Fall Out Boy?"

"Yep!"

"He must be having a bad day! Do you know why?" Cosette questioned.

"Umm... I have... No idea..." Courfeyrac lied.

"Are you sure he won't talk to me?" Cosette asked again.

"I'll try." Courfeyrac walked over to Marius' door and knocked. "Marius? Cosette's on the phone for you..." Courfeyrac asked. Straight away the music was turned off and the door was thrown open to reveal a smiling Marius. Courfeyrac passed him the phone.

"Hello Cosette!" Marius cried.

"Hi Marius! Are you okay? I heard you were listening to Fall Out Boy?" Cosette asked concerned.

"Yeah, I was, but you know, I was just... appreciating their wonderful music." Marius shrugged, trying to sound casual as the other four men and Tatum looked on.

"Oh I see!" Cosette replied, and even though Marius couldn't see her, he could tell she was smiling.

"How was your dress fitting?" Marius asked.

"Oh wonderful! I'm glad you remembered! I had to remind Montparnasse where I had been!" Cosette replied.

"Did you really?" Marius asked frowning.

"Oh it's fine!" Cosette gave a false laugh, that made Marius frown deeper. "Anyway, Montparnasse wanted to personally invite you to his stag party, all the other ami's are going, but Montparnasse wanted to make sure you would definitely come!" Cosette explained.

"Oh well yeah... I guess I could go, if Montparnasse definitely wants me there..." Marius shrugged.

"He really does! Just ask Enjolras for the details, he probably knows more about it than I do!" There was that fake laugh again.

"You could have just asked Enjolras to invite me..." Marius smiled.

"Well... Yes... I could have done that..." Cosette spoke slowly. "But, I wanted to make sure you were going!" 

"Oh, okay I see! Well you can tell Montparnasse that I will be there!" Marius smiled wider.

"I will do! Thank you for saying yes Marius, it means a lot to me that you're going!" Cosette replied.

"Anything for you." Marius answered honestly.

"Thank you." Cosette said softer this time. "Well, I hope you don't lock yourself in room again and have a good evening, Marius." Cosette laughed good naturedly, it was the type of laugh that reassured Marius that she wasn't mocking him.

"You too Cosette, goodbye." Marius hung up the phone and turned to the four men looking at him expectantly.

"Okay then, so tell me all about this stag do, I have to go on!" Marius sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, this is the dress that I am picturing for Cosette, I absolutely love it!  
> http://www.pinterest.com/pin/103653228897656250/


	8. The Stag Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius, Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Enjolras attend Montparnasse's stag do. All does not end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say first of all, sorry for the wait! I really am sorry!! Also, I want to make the announcement that I actually do really love Montparnasse, I don't think he is a bad guy at all, but in this fic I have just focused more on his negative attributes (so far ;).

"Courfeyrac I hate you so much, that was the worst thing you have ever done to me!" Grantaire heard Marius scream from the living room, before he could move he heard Courfeyrac's reply.

"Stop whining Pontmercy, you are such a complete and utter butt nugget!" Courfeyrac cried back, Grantaire knew he had to put a stopped to this argument, right now!"

"Guys stop it!" Grantaire ran from his room only to discover his roommates sat on the sofa playing a clearly vicious game of Mario Kart, it was clearly vicious as Courfeyrac was sat on top of Marius, squishing him into the sofa, his face down.

"Courfeyrac, you're going to smother him!" Grantaire cried, though he was laughing as he tried to pull Courfeyrac off poor Marius.

"Good! At least I will win!" Courfeyrac responded, pushing Grantaire away as Marius groaned loudly, yet somehow he was still playing the game.

There was a knock on the door, but it was opened as soon as the knock was heard in the flat, Enjolras and Combeferre walked in, Enjolras in the front wearing a dark red shirt and tight trousers, clearly ready for the stag party. Combeferre was dressed up to in a tight, light blue shirt and fitted blue trousers. Both looked at each other and sighed with the sight they were met with.

Not only were Marius and Courfeyrac playing Mario Kart, when they should be leaving for the stag party right now, but neither were dressed. Courfeyrac was only wearing his pink boxers and Marius was only wearing his boxers and a now crumpled shirt.

"Courfeyrac get off the poor man! I don't care if you are in the middle of Rainbow Road, we have to leave now!" Enjolras instructed as he pulled a protesting Courfeyrac off poor Marius, who was red faced and sweating.

"But Enjolras! I am winning!" Courfeyrac replied as Combeferre helped Marius breath again.

"You were winning!" Enjolras corrected as he switched off the wii, Grantaire laughed as Courfeyrac fell to the floor in anguish!

"You're are so cruel!" Courfeyrac moaned from the floor.

"Now, go on! Get dressed both of you and be quick!" Enjolras told Courfeyrac and Marius. Courfeyrac crawled towards his door and Marius nodded and went to get changed.

"Come on Tatum, let's get you some food." Grantaire scooped up the ball of fluff in his arms and made his way over to the kitchen. He was looking after the flat and Tatum tonight, he wasn't invited to the stag do. He didn't mind, not at all.

"You know Grantaire, you really can come if you want, I am sure Montparnasse wouldn't mind." Combeferre told Grantaire as he joined him in the kitchen, Enjolras remained silent, his eyes fixed on both Courfeyrac's and Marius' doors.

"Honestly Combeferre, that is very kind of you, but I am not bothered." Grantaire shrugged as he poured some milk into Tatum's dish.

"Well, only if you are sure." Combeferre smiled.

"I am very sure. I have an evening alone! I might even do some painting!" Grantaire replied, with a smile.

"Don't get any paint on the furniture." Enjolras added, his back still towards Grantaire.

"I'll make sure I won't." Grantaire replied, rolling his eyes.

Courfeyrac's door was the first to open, and out stepped Courfeyrac, wearing a tight white shirt with a black bow tie. His hair was hardly tamed, but that was just how he chose to wear it. Enjolras deemed it acceptable, and so they waited for Marius.

About five minutes later Marius stepped out his room, smiling nervously as he smoothed down his velvet jacket. Courfeyrac quickly ruffled his hair and then declared him 'practically perfect in every way!'

"If any of you need anything, just give me a call or text, I won't be going anywhere tonight." Grantaire smiled as he opened the door for the four men.

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Grantaire?" Courfeyrac asked on final time, Grantaire firmly shook his head, making Courfeyrac sigh. Grantaire got a wide smile from Combeferre and a quick head nod from Enjolras, which let's face it that is progress!

"Goodnight Grantaire." Marius smiled.

"Good luck tonight Marius, if he starts anything don't stoop to his level, remember that." Grantaire gave Marius a reassuring pat on the back. After they left he closed the door behind them and got to work on his new piece. Someone he had never painted before, but if there was one thing Grantaire admired in someone, it was passion. And this person just oozed passion.

-

"Please phone me at least once, or I'll worry." Cosette smiled up at Montparnasse, who groaned loudly.

"Babe, I'll be fine! Don't wait up for me though!" Montparnasse replied as he pulled his new jacket on.

"I don't remember that jacket, is it new?" Cosette asked, frowning only slightly as she stroked the sleeve.

"Yes it's new, now are you going to show me to the door or what?" Montparnasse replied sighing.

"Where did you get the money for that? All our money is going to the wedding..." Cosette asked, at least that is where she thought the money was going.

"Look! Can't I just buy something for myself for once, without you smothering me!" Montparnasse cried loudly, silencing Cosette. "I'm sorry pearl, I didn't mean to shout at you."

"It's fine." Cosette replied, her gaze on the floor.

"I love you." Montparnasse proclaimed as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too." Cosette replied, opening the door for her fiancé, with one last kiss he was gone. She shut the door behind him and her mind went back to that jacket. It seemed very expensive, and Cosette knew Montparnasse had no extra money because of the wedding, if he did he would actually be paying for something rather than letting her father spend all his money on the lavish wedding. She sighed and continued to think about that curious jacket, and her upcoming wedding.

-

"You guys I am so glad you made it! Especially you Marco!" Montparnasse pulled the four into an extremely tight hug in the sixth bar of the night, he had finally acknowledged their presence.

"It's Marius." Enjolras corrected, as Montparnasse waved his hand absently.

"Eh, Marco, Marius, same thing!" He commented.

"Not really." Courfeyrac muttered.

"What was that?" Montparnasse frowned.

"Nice shoes!" Courfeyrac grinned, lying effortlessly.

"Thanks..." Montparnasse smiled uncertainly.

"Montparnasse, could I have a word?" Combeferre asked quietly.

"Of course you can, what's is it?" Montparnasse grinned at Combeferre whose lips tightened.

"I do wonder if we could have a word in private?" 

"No, whatever you have to say you can say in front of my boys!" Montparnasse cried loudly as he threw an arm around Marius' shoulder.

"Really, I think we should talk privately." Combeferre repeated narrowing his eyes.

"Just say what you have to say!" Montparnasse sighed loudly.

"Fine. I've been looking through Mr Valjean's company reports, and they don't add up. I didn't want to talk about it tonight, but it is very alarming." Combeferre spoke almost coldly, to Montparnasse who frowned.

"What is it you're suggesting?" He hissed, his grip tightening on Marius.

"I'm not suggesting anything, maybe there was just a mistake?" Combeferre raised an eyebrow, as Montparnasse's eyes widened.

"Are you suggesting I'm not good at my job?" He asked.

"I am not suggesting that at all Montparnasse, I simply wanted to know if you knew anything about it." Combeferre replied, standing up to his full, almost terrifying height. Not for his sake, but Marius who was almost being strangled by Montparnasse tightening arm.

"Well it is my job to make sure they are in check, not yours. And if you are suggesting that they are incorrect, then yes, you are suggesting that I am not good at my job." Montparnasse grimaced at Combeferre, who sighed heavily.

"I am not suggesting they are incorrect, I am telling you they are incorrect." Combeferre replied in a hushed tone.

Marius gave a low groan, as Montparnasse's arm grew tighter and tighter around Marius' neck, as if his arm was a Boa Constrictor and Marius was the unfortunate prey.

"Montparnasse please!" Enjolras cried, causing Montparnasse to jump back, he looked down at the red faced Marius and his eyes widened.

"Sorry. Sorry, Marius." He whispered and then left the group.

"Are you alright Marius?" Courfeyrac frowned, rubbing his best friends back. Marius just nodded, his eyes were fixed on the tall, beautiful figure of Montparnasse.

"I'm so sorry." Combeferre murmured, but Marius wasn't listening, he instead walked out the front door of the bar to get some fresh air.

He needed not just air, but some time to think about everything he had just heard. It almost frightened him how quick Montparnasse switched from charming, to absolutely terrifying. One minute he was a perfectly nice guy, with a charming smile and charismatic air, but the next minute he was a sneering, almost cruel, terrifyingly beautiful man. It was very peculiar to think this was the type of man Cosette had fallen for, but maybe she hadn't seen this nasty side, maybe he was nothing but lovely to her. Yes, he had seen him act slightly blunt towards Cosette, but that didn't mean he was bad person. He knew that if Cosette saw this side to Montparnasse she wouldn't be with him, so obviously he must have always acted charming towards her.

"Hey um buddy?" A voice called from behind Marius, and there was Montparnasse smiling almost kindly.

"Um hey..." Marius replied, looking down at his feet.

"Look, about that... I really am sorry." Montparnasse gave Marius a little pat on the shoulder, that made Marius tense up.

"It's fine." Marius shrugged, still looking at his slightly scuffed shoes. He glanced at Montparnasse's shoes that were expensive looking, and that caused Marius to feel even more self conscious.

"It's not fine, what I did wasn't cool, at all, and I really am sorry." Montparnasse sounded sincere to Marius, and that made him lift his head and smile uncertainly at Montparnasse. Montparnasse smiled back and extended his long, slender arm. Marius shook his hand, and Montparnasse now smiled widely.

"Well, come on then! Next stop the Strip Club!" Montparnasse laughed as Marius frowned.

"I'm sorry?" He asked, in a soft voice, his frown deepening.

"The Strip Club! Every good bachelor party has a trip to the strip club!" Montparnasse explained this as if was the most obvious thing.

"Are you serious?" Marius asked with a stern voice that he never uses.

"Of course, apparently the boys have set up a special treat for me haha! I know the man who owns the club, actually you might know his daughter, Eponine?" Montparnasse smirked at Marius.

"Please tell me you are joking." Marius scoffed. Ignoring the last comment about Eponine's father, because really, he did not want to think about that.

"No..." Montparnasse grinned, such a smug, proud smile that Marius couldn't seem to control what he did next.

He pulled his arm back and punched Montparnasse hard on the nose, he fell to the floor amidst bouts of colourful language, some of which Marius had never heard of, and he is fluent in three languages.

"What did you do that for? You complete and utter arse!" Montparnasse cried, holding on to his now bleeding nose. Marius was happy he made him bleed, and he made a mental note to thank Grantaire, as Grantaire of course was the one who taught him how to fight.

"That's for Cosette. How could you ever want to go to a place like that, when you have the most beautiful, perfect and loving fiancée at home?" Marius replied in disgust.

"Of course that's why you did it! I knew it all along, you love her don't you?" Montparnasse cackled. He laughed even harder when Marius didn't reply, because of course that just confirmed it.

"Well I have a newsflash for you buddy, but she is marrying me. She doesn't love you." Montparnasse exclaimed amidst his laughter. Marius pulled his fist back to throw another punch, but Montparnasse caught it and laughed. He used all his force against Marius and threw him to the floor.

"You missed your chance Freckle, give it up. To be frank it is just embarrassing now, so you know what? I'll be nice, to save you even more embarrassment, consider yourself banned from the wedding!" Montparnasse smirked down at Marius' figure, who was struggling to get up from the floor. Montparnasse gave him one last kick and left.

It was confirmed by Enjolras the next day that Marius was indeed banned from the wedding. It didn't matter how much Cosette begged and pleaded, Montparnasse would not change his mind. 

Everyone asked Marius what exactly happened, but he didn't want to even think about, let alone talk about it. So, he didn't he threw himself into his work, and would only work even harder every time he thought about Cosette. He realised then and there that was the way he was going to have to the live the rest of his life if he continued to live near her. And that is when he realised the other option, he could easily leave again. He had made acquaintances all over the world, and many promised Marius could come and stay anytime he wished, maybe he could take them up on their offer. It was the only solution Marius could think of, so they day after he was banned from the wedding he called up a friend who lived in Germany and asked if he could stay with him for a while. His friend said yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way Marius' reaction to the strip club is a reference in sorts to the original novel, when his Grandfather suggests he takes Cosette as his mistress.


End file.
